


Savior

by RickishMorty



Series: Hogwarts' Drabble [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Thoughts of a young Severus Snape, closed in his bathroom.





	Savior

The water kept flowing, and in that house there was no more relaxing noise than that. He had locked himself in the bathroom, a dirty and damp chamber hole, full of mold and encrustations; but his favorite. No one in the bathroom bothers you. They can only knock, almost never entering.

The blood-red water filled the half-clogged sink, and the child continued to carry the water to his nose, trying to clean it to see the real extent of the damage. He looked up, his eyes black and dark, on the mirror. A nine-year-old looked back at him. He was very pale, with emaciated skin; his hair was black like the feathers of a crow but greasy and dirty; the eyes were dark and wet. But if there were tears on that face, the water had canceled the possibility of understanding it. His nose had a large wound from which blood flowed continuously. Severus tried to remove it as much as possible with his hands and water, but it kept going down, dirtying the sink. Suddenly he closed his eyes, hearing the screams of his parents in the other room for an instant. He kept his eyes closed, concentrated.

"Heal me, please".

  
After a few seconds he felt a strange sensation in his nose and for a moment even cold. He no longer felt the drips in the water. He opened his eyes, starting to breathe again and not just with his mouth. He looked up very slowly and stared at the mirror. The wound had stopped bleeding, had not completely healed, but had almost become a scab. A hint of a smile formed on his astonished face. He never ceased to be amazed at what the magic offered him every time he asked for its help. He swallowed, feeling the bitterness of blood.

After all, the most beautiful thing of all had been given to him by magic. 

_"You are a witch"._

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that i dedicated to the death of Alan Rickman, many years ago.
> 
> Thanks for reading it! Please leave a comment ♡


End file.
